Un lien : un livre, un jour
by cullen15000
Summary: Edward, jeune journaliste américain, part travailler à Londres. Il y fera des rencontres inattendues. Histoire courte...FINIE ...;)
1. 10h - l'appel de l'ange

_**Hello les filles, **_

_**Une petite histoire très courte en ce Dimanche 6 octobre. Je vais pas faire beaucoup de discours, juste dire qu'à défaut d'autre chose (pas faute d'avoir essayer mon chaton :(... tu le sais ) Ce sera mon cadeau .. un petit cadeau pour quelqu'un qui compte beaucoup... **_

_**Bonne lecture**_

_**Et comme toujours**_

_**Disclaimers : Les personnages fascinants de Twilight appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer je ne fais que le lui emprunter pour la journée...**_

* * *

**Le lien : Un livre, un jour**

**_« Qu'on écrive un roman ou un scénario, on organise des rencontres, on vit avec des personnages ; c'est le même plaisir, le même travail, on intensifie la vie.» __François Truffaut_**

10h – L'appel de l'ange

12 h- Demain.

14h - Seras-tu là ?

15 h – Sauve-moi

17h - Je reviens te chercher

18 h – Que serais-je sans toi ?

19 h – La fille de papier

21 h - Parce que je t'aime

22 h – Et après ?

* * *

_« Un voyage de mille miles commence par le premier pas. »: Lao Tzu_

D'un geste lent, mais décidé, il referma son sac, caressant de sa main sans y penser le vieux cuir qui l'avait accompagné pendant toutes ces dernières années.

Il quittait ce continent, cette ville, cette maison,sans aucun regret et même cette chambre qui avait vu son enfance. Tous ceux qu'il avait aimés étaient partis ailleurs. Ou morts.

Rester à Forks ou même à Seattle n'avait pas de sens.

Ses parents étaient décédés dans un accident de voiture, il y a plus de cinq ans laissant leurs deux fils, Jasper et Edward avec de beaux souvenirs, un petit pactole et un lien très fort. Adultes, l'un et l'autre, ils avaient surmonté ensemble cette épreuve puis,Jasper avait quitté d'abord la ville puis le continent lorsqu'il s'était engagé dans l'armée.

Les rares amis proches d'Edward Cullen, habitaient tous maintenant en Europe. Par un curieux hasard de lavie et des professions choisies, ils avaient peu à peu émigré vers Londres ou Paris.

Edward avait décidé, le dernier, de partir lui aussi. Sa carrière prenait enfin un tour intéressant car il venait d'être repéré par un recruteur, Alice Brandon, qui lui offrait un poste en or au Vanité Fair de Londres.

Il quitta sa chambre en pensant à l'avenir.

Travailler pour ce magazine était un grand pas pour Edward Cullen qui savait que cela récompensait un parcours universitaire studieux et brillant, ainsi que les quelques années de bourlingages à travers le monde où il avait « aiguisé sa plume et remplumé son CV » comme disait Alice.

Il avait hésité quelques heures, mais elle avait eu les mots pour le convaincre. Alice Brandon était compétente et entêtée,son raisonnement sérieux et très argumenté lui avait prouvé qu'il devait le faire. Il avait besoin d'arguments solides, logiques pour partir sûr de lui. Elle avait su lui faire miroiter les conséquences sur sa vie et sa carrière sans pour autant exagérer ou travestir la vérité. Et puis il savait qu'il le méritait. Il avait confiance en ses propres compétences. Il voulait changer sa vie.

Il vérifia dans sa chambre, qu'il n'oubliait rien. Rien d'important. Il voyageait léger, emportant juste avec lui quelques vêtements de recharge et ses livres préférés.

Edward était incapable de les abandonner, incapable de s'en séparer. Alice avait ri quelques minutes auparavant,quand elle avait vu qu'il glissait dans son sac, pour rejoindre son nouveau job de l'autre coté de l'océan : les deux livres de Long, son auteur préféré.

- Tu plaisantes j'espère ? Ils vendent aussi des livres en Angleterre, je te le jure ! avait-elle lancé entre deux éclats de rire.

- Peut-être. Sûrement. Mais ils n'ont pas...celui-ci, avait rétorqué tranquillement le grand jeune homme aux cheveux cuivrés.

Elle l'avait regardé, penchant la tête sur le coté, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire.

B. Long était un auteur à succès. Publié partout dans le monde. Depuis cinq ou six ans. Cet auteur secret avait connu un succès phénoménal et Alice était prête à parier que l'on pouvait trouver ses bouquins, même au fin fond des pays où Edward s'était plu à séjourner. Elle avait pris l'exemplaire des mains d'Edward qui le lui avait abandonné comme à regret.

Elle comprit immédiatement en l'examinant,que le livre avait connu des jours meilleurs et que s'il avait été tamponné comme un passeport à chaque lecture…beaucoup de pages seraient illisibles. Apparemment ce livre-là connaissait le fond du sac d'Edward comme les bâtons de rouge à lèvres connaissaient son propre sac à main.

- Ok je vois. Monsieur est sentimental !

Il lui avait alors repris le livre doucement et lui adressa un sourire en coin un peu mystérieux en le plaçant soigneusement dans une des poches latérales. Celle à laquelle on a accès très facilement.

- Laisse tomber, Alice, avait-il conclut gentiment en regardant sa montre.

Elle avait compris et s'était éclipsée pour aller vérifier si leur taxi était déjà arrivé.

La chambre était vide. Comme le reste. Les souvenirs étaient dans sa tête. Et l'avenir ailleurs sur un autre continent.

* * *

_Très court.. Oui .. mais j'ai dit "un livre un jour" et il n'est même pas 10 h. Non ? A tout à l'heure... ;)_

_Kiss_

_(Chapitre republié après correction par ma nouvelle béta de choc Lifechrys...Mille mercis ! ) _


	2. 12h - Demain

_**Vous êtes pas fachées ? **_

_**Vous voulez la suite ? **_

_**Bonne lecture**_

_**(Chapitre uploadé après correction par LifeChrys) **_

_**Et comme toujours**_

_**Disclaimers : Les personnages fascinants de Twilight appartiennent à Stephanie Meyer je ne fais que le lui emprunter pour la journée...**_

**Acte 2 - 12 h- Demain**

_«Vis pour aujourd'hui. Pas hier. Pas demain. Seulement aujourd'hui» – Jerry Spinelli_

Dans l'avion qui l'emmenait vers Londres, il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Trop fatigué, trop intrigué aussi, impatient de vivre la suite de cette nouvelle vie. Il quitta l'aéroport sous une fine pluie et curieusement cela lui parut un bon présage. Il se glissa rapidement dans un taxi et donna l'adresse du rédactrice, Rosalie Hale, lui avait demandé de passer la voir dès son arrivée. Elle avait dit s'être occupée, avec Alice Brandon, de tous les détails de son installation et Edward n'avait eu aucun scrupule à les laisser régler les conditions matérielles. Cela ne l'intéressait pas. Il savait pourquoi il était venu à Londres. Peu lui importait de vivre dans une maison ou un minuscule appartement. Son unique demande avait été le quartier. Un seul quartier de Londres lui plaisait. Dans le taxi qui le conduisait au siège du journal, il se demanda si toute sa vie n'était pas orientée vers ce lieu. Vers Londres.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la salle de rédaction une légère sourdine se fit avant que chacun ne retourne poliment à son travail. Edward était un très bel homme, un corps fin que l'on devinait musclé sous la chemise à carreaux bleus. Sa démarche souple rappelait inévitablement les félins que certains mannequins cherchaient vainement à imiter sur les podiums. Son visage restait le plus intéressant de sa personne, pâle, bien dessiné et porteur d'un charme qui lui était utile dans ce métier de journaliste d'investigation. Il était intelligent, son C.V. brillant le démontrait mais cela se voyait aussi dans le regard vert qu'il posait sur le monde autour de lui. Il était calme, en apparence. Il cherchait le bureau de Rosalie Hale lorsqu'elle s'avançapour venir à sa rencontre.

Rosalie Hale ressemblait à l'image qu'il s'était fait d'elle : une femme de tête, avec une énergie à revendre et des capacités d'organisation et de commandement très bien utilisées. Il n'avait pas prévu qu'elle soit aussi belle et jeune. C'était une jeune femme blonde de son âge, entre 25 et 30 ans, qui aurait pu figurer dans les pages mode de son magazine, avec les top-modèles, en les rendant malades de jalousie par sa plastique parfaite. Edward la salua d'une poignée de main distante. Il était heureux de faire partie de cette équipe mais ne souhaitait pas immédiatement pour autant se lier avec tous. Rosalie sembla comprendre cette attitude distante, Alice l'avait sûrement prévenue qu'Edward était un...solitaire, dans un premier temps. Il vit que Rosalie l'examinait discrètement.

Il rit avec elle quand elle lui avoua qu'elle se frottait presque les mains de plaisir de l'avoir soufflé aux magazines concurrents et qu'elle serait toujours reconnaissante à son amie Alice, qui avait reçu par ailleurs, une juste rémunération pour son travail. Sa franchise fut agréable à Edward qui ne lui avoua pourtant pas en retour qu'il aurait était prêt à travailler gratuitement pour ce magazine, pour venir vivre ici. Il préférait garder pour lui les informations le concernant dans l'immédiat.

Rosalie joua ensuite son rôle de mentor et le présenta aux autres membres du staff de la rédaction qu'il salua en retour. Victoria, une jolie femme au sourire inquiet et fuyant, James son mari qui, malgré son look jeune et branché dégageait une impression de brutalité et de danger qui mit Edward sur ses gardes. Jacob Black arriva ensuite, avec un peu de retard. C'était le plus ancien de l'équipe, il semblait être le bras droit de Rosalie, elle le présenta comme l'autre américain de l'équipe. Jacob s'avança et avec une poignée de main franche, avoua immédiatement à Edward que malgré sa naissance aux States, il connaissait peu, voire pas du tout, le pays, ayant été élevé à Londres par son père.

Edward était intrigué par la personnalité de Black. Sa franchise et son naturel avenant semblaient opposés à la prudence que lui-même mettait dans ces relations et il était impossible de résister au charme de l'homme à la peau mate.

- Qui peut dire qu'il connait ce pays ? répondit Edward, tu es de la côte Est ?

- Non Ouest… Un petit bled. Près de Seattle.

Edward le regarda, ébahi.

- Hum… le monde est petit. Je viens de Seattle ou presque.

Jacob éclata de rire et tapa amicalement dans le dos d'Edward.

- Le hasard, le hasard...mais si tu me dis que tu connais La réserve Quilleute…je te donne ma place pour la prochaine interview. Cadeau ! Eh Rosalie ? Tu es d'accord ? demanda-t-il toujours rieur à leur chef qui contemplait les deux spécimens américains qui l'entourait en ce demandant pourquoi le nouveau continent produisait des mâles plus intéressants que l'ancien. Elle soupira…

- Tu prends des risques s'il te souffle ta prochaine ne sais pas qui je t'ai réservé.

Edward sourit doucement.

- Je te laisse ton job... mais la réserve Quilleute est à deux pas de Forks où j'ai été élevé. Mes amis d'enfance étaient Sam et Seth, deux enfants de la réserve.

Jacob ouvrit à son tour la bouche et un air stupéfait pas très flatteur pour lui, s'afficha sur son visage. Il ne savait que dire. Le journaliste vedette du magazine séchait devant le nouveau venu. Puis il se reprit.

- Bien la peine de faire 5000 km pour trouver des types de chez toi, maugréa-t-il pour plaisanter.

- J'espère bien retrouver d'autres personnes, souffla alors Edward entre ses dents sans s'adresser à quelqu'un en particulier.

Quelques heures plus tard, Edward regardait par la fenêtre de son appartement. Il était enfin seul. Rosalie l'avait déposé en bas de l'immeuble. Son nouveau chez lui.

Il venait d'en faire le tour : un vaste appartement réparti sur deux derniers étages d'un vieux bâtiment du centre-ville sur St Katherine Way. L'ensemble avait été rénové et les habituels tons beige et taupe, très neutres, donnaient une ambiance impersonnelle à l'ensemble mais cosy et élégante. Edward était très loin de ses détails-là. L'appartement était pratique, spacieux mais surtout en centre-ville. Il répondait à merveille à ces vœux. Il se sentait comme un gosse le matin de Noël.

Par la baie vitrée du living, il voyait la Tamise couler calmement et apercevait la Tour de Londres de triste mémoire.

Il la fixa longuement. Il était là pour cela. Pour cette tour, pour le vieux Londres et son passé envoûtant. Pour l'écrivain londonien qui avait su le captiver et le ramener vers le présent et la vie au moment où elle s'effondrait. Il se promit de le retrouver enfin, il en avait le temps et les moyens.

Quelques années plus tôt lorsque le premier livre de Long « La Tour de Londres » l'avait interpellé, il avait été fasciné par l'ensemble de cette œuvre. Il lui semblait que quelque chose le liait à cette histoire. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, après un nombre inimaginable de lectures, ce livre lui paraissait à lui. Pour lui.

Ses parents venaient de décéder lorsqu'il avait paru et la diversion lui avait permis de surmonter l'épreuve. Puis il s'était posé des questions. Comme tout le monde. Un peu plus que tout le monde. Qui avait écrit ce livre ? Pourquoi l'auteur du best-seller ne se montrait pas ? Pourquoi il se cachait sous un pseudonyme ? Pourquoi cette sensibilité à fleur de peau lui donnait la sensation d'être en connexion avec l'auteur ?

Puis Edward avait essayé de reprendre sa vie en main. Il avait choisi le journaliste depuis un certain temps et s'était lancé dans les études à corps perdu et avait réussi brillamment. Les années suivantes, il voyagea pour son travail partout dans le monde, lisant et relisant avec le même choc à chaque fois les deux best-sellers de Long. Chaque livre, chaque mot l'émouvaient comme aucun autre livre ou film ou personne ne le faisait.

L'anonymat de l'auteur le rendait dingue. Edward esquissa machinalement son demi-sourire en repensant à la période où il cherchait à tout prix à le connaitre, à le retrouver. B. Long était secret et fuyant. Seul son nom et l'initiale de son prénom figurait dans sa biographie. Certains tabloïds imaginaient un fonctionnaire suédois à la retraite, d'autres prétendaient qu'il s'agissait une femme politique australienne. Personne ne savait qui il était, homme ou femme, jeune ou vieux. Seule sa ville avait filtrée indirectement lors d'une interview. À partir de là, Edward avait fouillé. Fait des recoupements. Extrapolé. Et remonté la piste avec les indices à sa disposition dans les deux livres de l'écrivain essentiellement. Usant et abusant des recherches sur le net, des réseaux sociaux et des bibliothèques, il avait trouvé une adresse. Il pensait avoir trouvé son adresse. Edward s'était arrêté là. Son métier de journaliste et ses méthodes lui avait permis ceci mais son éthique lui interdisait d'aller plus loin.

Il avait peur aussi.

Il avait tenté de s'éloigner en vain de ce lien incompréhensible. Puis s'étant aperçu que de toute façon, chaque pas semblait le conduire vers l'auteur de ces livres, il se laissa mener, arrêtant de lutter, de chercher des informations aussi.

Ce soir Edward habitait Londres, la ville de ces livres qui le menaient et le guidaient depuis près de six ans.

Il se retrouvait, par le hasard de la vie, journaliste au Vanity Fair où seules, les rares interviews autorisées de B. Long étaient publiées, par un journaliste anonyme.

Le destin peut-être… En tous cas, maintenant Edward Cullen n'avait plus vraiment le choix. Il savait qu'il rencontrerait enfin cet homme dont les écrits l'avaient guidés et aidés.

Edward ouvrit la baie vitrée et s'installa sur le sol du petit balcon, s'appuyant contre le mur, il ouvrit son livre et se plongea dans la lecture.

Lire ici avait une autre signification, un autre charme.

* * *

_A tout à l'heure pour la suite ..._

_Kiss_

_Nic Cullen15000_


	3. 14h - Seras-tu là ?

_** Une petite suite ... **_

_**Bonne lecture**_

_**Et comme toujours**_

_**Disclaimers : Les personnages fascinants de Twilight appartiennent à Stephanie Meyer je ne fais que le lui emprunter pour la journée...**_

**Acte 3 - 14h - Seras-tu là ?**

_« Le destin attend toujours au coin de la rue. Comme un voyou, une pute ou un vendeur de loterie : ses trois incarnations favorites. Mais il ne vient pas vous démarcher à domicile. Il faut aller à sa rencontre. » Carlos Ruiz Zafon _

Edward était pressé, il dévala l'escalier, ne prenant pas la peine d'attendre l'ascenseur. Devant l'immeuble il regarda dans l'espoir qu'un taxi soit déjà là. Il aperçut son reflet dans la porte vitrée du journal et vérifia que son jean et sa chemise noire étaient présentables pour une interview. Il chercha à dompter d'un geste sa chevelure cuivrée sans se faire trop d'illusions, il aurait dû se rendre chez le coiffeur avant même de prendre l'avion. Cela faisait un mois qu'il était à Londres et il n'avait rien fait pour cela. Trop tard de toutefaçon pour changer quoique ce soit. Rosalie lui avait dit de se rendre au plus vite à l'adresse qu'elle avait griffonné sur un bout de papier : Jacob devait faire une interview exclusive mais elle n'avait aucune nouvelle de lui depuis la veille. Apparemment ce n'était pas de gaité de cœur qu'elle lui confiait le reportage, Edward n'avait jamais vu Rosalie Hale en fureur et il était heureux que cela ne soit pas contre lui. Elle était livide et il lui semblait que ses prunelles bleues pouvaient tuer.

Il ne demanda que le strict minimum : Qui,où et quand ?

- Jacob devait être au rendez-vous à 14 est 13h30 Je n'ai pas le temps de te donner le dossier mais je te l'enverrai sur ton mail au plus vite. C'est une interview exclusive. C'est toujours Jacob qui va là-bas d'ordinaire. Je ne sais pas comment tu seras accueilli. Fais de ton mieux… c'est important, avait-elle dit avant de relever la tête vers lui, comme surprise de le voir encore présent devant elle. - File, Edward !

Debout dans la rue, marchant de long en large sur le trottoir, il consultait ses mails sur son portable. Rien de Rosalie. Il l'appelait quand le taxi commandé s'arrêta devant lui et il donna le papier sur lequel l'adresse était inscrite à la jeune femme au volant et monta rapidement.

Aucune réponse. Le téléphone sonnait sans fin. Agacé il raccrocha. Ce coup s'annonçait mal il se rendait à une adresse, interviewer un type inconnu et il serait en retard en plus. En effet la voiture était bloquée dans les embouteillages. Il tapota nerveusement sur le siège de cuir devant lui et lechauffeur de taxi lui sourit gentiment dans le rétroviseur.

-Désolé, monsieur mais aujourd'hui, c'est un peu encombré. Il ne faut pas être pressé c'est tout.

Le flegme britannique était encore stressant pour le jeune américain.

- Je suis pressé. Répondit-il brièvement.

- Ah !…

La jeune femme brune regarda le bout de papier devant elle…et lui jeta un autre regard intrigué dans le rétroviseur.

- Vous savez que vous iriez plus vite à pied ? dit-elle soudain.

Edward releva la tête, interrogateur. Il était non seulement étonné par l'attitude de cette femme chauffeur de taxi mais très intéressé par ce qu'elle venait de dire.

- Expliquez-moi.

Le chauffeur se retourna sur son siège, la voiture étant arrêtée au feu rouge, et lui tendit sa petite feuille.

- Regardez, votre adresse c'est à un kilomètreà peine. Vous en avez pour 5 minutes à pied vous êtes jeune et en bonne santé apparemment. En voiture je vous y emmène en…une demi-heure minimum...avec les détours obligatoires et les embouteillages.

Edward était déjà sorti, ayant récupéré son bien, il se pencha par la fenêtre de la portière avant pour régler plus que la course à l'aimable chauffeur en la remerciant chaleureusement.

Puis il regarda l'adresse indiquée.

Il se statufia.

Merde !

Il la connaissait par cœur. Depuis 4 ans. Il savait qui il allait voir et où il allait.

Se repérant rapidement il partit en cœur battait à toute allure. Il allait enfin rencontrer celui qui le faisait vibrer de tout son être en écrivant. Le destin lui servait B. Long sur un plateau.

Légèrement essoufflé, Edward Cullen eut un temps d'arrêt devant la porte de la maison de style espagnole, qui détonnait un peu dans le quartier. Il vérifia l'adresse inutilement. Il avait déjà…visualisé ce portail sur Google Maps. Il savait qu'il était au bon endroit. Mais pas au bon moment. Il avait plus de quinze minutes de retard sur l'horaire imposé à Jacob Black. Et il n'était pas Jacob Black. Il soupira en se rappelant que toutes les interviews lues depuis cinq ans étaient du même auteur. « JTQ », Jacob The Quilleute.

Bonne blague. Edward sentait qu'il allait se faire jeter. C'était une chose de rêver de rencontrer son auteur préféré, mais devoir l'interviewer à l'improviste était autrement plus compliqué. De toute façon il ne pouvait envisager de se représenter devant Rosalie sans avoir au moins sonné à la porte.

Il appuya sur l'interphone et immédiatement la voix d'une jeune femme à la fois affolée et coléreuse lui répondit :

- Bon sang entrez ! Dépêchez-vous ça fait une éternité que je vous attends.

* * *

_14 h déjà ! ... Faut que j'y aille . J'ai une urgence à la cuisine ..._

_A tout à l'heure _

_Kiss_

_Nic Cullen15000 (upload après correction) _


	4. 15h - Sauve-moi

_**Toujours là ? **_

_**La suite ... un "vrai" chapitre (avec plein de mots..lol ne croyez pas que ce sera toutes les heures ainsi ...) **_

_**Bonne lecture**_

_**Et comme toujours**_

_**Disclaimers : Les personnages fascinants de Twilight appartiennent à Stephanie Meyer je ne fais que le lui emprunter pour la journée...**_

**Acte 4 - 15 h – Sauve-moi**

_« Le __désir__est une __source__ de trouble __et de __souffrance__... »Alexandra David-Neel_

L'urgence dans la voix féminine le fit réagir, il poussa le portail et traversa la cour à longues enjambées avant d'entrer dans la villa dont la porte était entrouverte. La jeune femme l'attendait là. Elle le regarda une seconde et parut surprise mais dans un haussement d'épaule lui attrapa la manche pour le tirer rapidement et sans dire un mot vers une pièce située au fond du couloir. Sidéré, il s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait de la cuisine. Inondée. Plusieurs centimètres d'eau couvraient le sol de la pièce impeccable par ailleurs.

- Mais, commença Edward en se tournant vers la jeune femme.

Il perdit contenance en s'apercevant enfin que celle-ci était trempée. Sa jupe noire courte collait aux cuisses fines et révélait les longues jambes de la jeune femme dont mêmes les mèches brunes dégoulinaient sur un chemisier bleu ciel, rendu transparent par l'humidité. Il s'obligea à regarder ailleurs, son côté gentleman prenant le dessus.

- Je vous attends depuis plus d'une heure, j'ai un rendez vous et je dois partir mais avec cette inondation c'est juste impossible ! Faites de votre mieux pour arranger cela. S'il vous plait.

La voix au départ énervée et peu amène finit sur un ton de supplication et Edward oublia pourquoi il était venu dans cette maison. Si l'écrivain Long était quelque part dans cette maison il attendrait lui aussi : une magnifique jeune femme avait besoin d'un...plombier et il n'y avait que lui de disponible.

Se remémorant qu'il avait su effectuer quelques réparations chez lui il décida d'aider la demoiselle en détresse sans se poser d'autres questions et s'approcha de l'évier qui vomissait de l'eau par en dessous, depuis un certain temps apparemment, vu le niveau sur le sol. La jeune femme avait eu la bonne idée d'ouvrir la baie vitrée, de mettre un drap sur le seuil de la porte d'entrée de la cuisine, l'eau avait naturellement tendance à choisir le chemin du jardin.

- Vous avez tenté de fermer l'arrivée d'eau ? demanda-t-il avant de s'agenouiller, encore hésitant devant l'objet du problème.

- A votre avis ! Ce n'est pas parce que je suis une femme que je n'ai pas de cerveau ! La vanne d'arrivée d'eau est foirée : elle ne sert à rien, s'agaça la jeune femme.

Il glissa un regard prudent vers elle et ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était superbe en colère. Jetant un premier coup d'œil sous l'évier il jugea impossible de faire quoique ce soit ainsi.

Edward se releva.

- Montrez-moi cette arrivée générale. Elle le guida en secouant la tête vers le local technique de la pièce adjacente. Il tourna le robinet d'arrêt qui ne fonctionnait plus effectivement et soupira avant de remonter plus loin dans le circuit. Il sortit rapidement dans le jardin et repéra vers le mur de la propriété le robinet général de la propriété. Il lui suffit de dix secondes pour couper l'eau sur toute la villa. Lorsqu'il revint dans la cuisine, le débit sous l'évier était quasiment inexistant et sans prêter attention à la jeune femme qui le suivait sans dire un mot, il se glissa sous l'évier, sur le sol trempé, pour tenter de réparer la fuite. À l'aide d'une clé trouvée sous l'évier, il termina rapidement, revissa les tuyaux qui avaient pour une raison connue d'eux seuls décidés de se séparer. Tout en grommelant contre cette situation imprévue, allongé sur le dos, la tête dans le meuble sous-évier Edward apprécia soudain le ridicule de la situation. Il était loin de son rêve, celui qui l'avait fait courir dans la rue : rencontrer celui qui écrivait des bouquins capables de le bouleverser. La réalité était plus…humide, plus froide. Humide et froide comme le carrelage de cette cuisine inattendue.

Il sentit alors le corps de la jeune femme se glisser près du sien. Curieuse, elle s'était mise à quatre pattes devant son évier et regardait Edward terminer son travail. Elle semblait inconsciente de leur proximité. Il recevait sur le front les dernières gouttes et elle leva la main vers lui, pour essuyer l'eau qui glissait vers les yeux d'Edward.

Il détourna son attention du pas de vis récalcitrant lorsqu'il sentit la petite main humide et fraîche toucher sa peau, laissant pourtant une trace brûlante sur son front. L'intimité de ce geste les percuta en même temps. Il croisa alors le regard chocolat proche du sien, très proche. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent et semblèrent, le vert dans le chocolat, se reconnaitre. Ils plongèrent l'un dans l'autre et échangèrent en quelques secondes des sentiments inédits et dangereux.

L'espace était exigu et malgré qu'ils soient mouillés tous les deux, il sentait la chaleur de son corps. Incapable de poursuivre ainsi, il se racla la gorge et ferma les yeux une seconde pour rompre le contact troublant entre eux. Mais son corps refusait d'oublier la présence chaude près du sien et lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, la poitrine ronde dévoilée par le chemisier mouillé fut la première chose qu'il vit. Il gémit doucement ne pouvant empêcher son corps de réagir de façon trop…masculine. Cela ne pouvait continuer ainsi…il ne savait même pas qui elle était et s'effraya de s'apercevoir que cela lui était égal. Il avait juste envie de l'embrasser, de la serrer dans ses bras et de chercher la première surface agréable et sèche pour s'étendre contre elle. Il avança doucement son visage vers celui de la jeune femme afin de goûter enfin à ses lèvres.

Un dernier jet d'eau glacée s'échappa des profondeurs de l'évier et l'arrosa copieusement, trempant ses cheveux et s'écoulant le long de son visage. Elle recula sa main qui était encore sur le front d'Edward et celui-ci tenta de reprendre ses esprits.

- Mademoiselle, commença-t-il d'une voix encore troublée par le désir, si vous voulez bien vous reculer que je termine. Inutile de vous mouiller plus qu'il n'est nécessaire, poursuivit-il extrêmement gêné cherchant comment la faire sortir de ce placard.

Il vit alors le regard de la jeune inconnue glisser de ses yeux à sa bouche et ne put s'empêcher d'humidifier ses lèvres machinalement en passant sa langue sur celles-ci. Son regard s'assombrit et brilla d'un feu intense. Edward luttait désespérément pour garder son self contrôle. Tout en elle l'attirait et de voir qu'elle ressentait la même chose ne l'aidait pas. Elle aussi semblait avoir perdu le contrôle. La jeune fille ne semblait pas vraiment l'entendre. Il se racla la gorge et elle secoua légèrement la tête à ce bruit.

- Je...je suis désolée. Je vous laisse terminer.

Elle se leva assez précipitamment et Edward n'eut plus dans son champ de vision que les pieds nus et les chevilles fines de celle qui l'avait confondu avec un plombier.

Elle bougeait lentement d'un pied sur l'autre, juste à côté de lui et il vit que le bout de son pied gauche frotter doucement sa cheville droite. Curieusement ce geste anodin lui parut extraordinairement sensuel. Il souhaita alors un autre jet d'eau pour lui rafraîchir les idées.

- Je monte me changer. Je reviens, lança la voix de la jeune femme alors qu'il voyait les pieds s'éloigner.

Edward, enfin seul, put terminer son quart de plomberie annuel puis il se releva et attrapa un torchon afin de s'essuyer les mains puis le cou. Il allait falloir éclaircir la situation sinon Rosalie allait le virer.

Tout était mouillé. Il attrapa un balai et rapidement évacua l'eau restante vers l'extérieur en attendant le retour de celle qui l'avait troublé de façon inédite. Edward savait qu'il ne devait plus laissait son instinct et ses envies prendre le dessus. Ce devait être la maison qui le perturbait. Il regarda autour de lui. La cuisine était grande et ordonnée. Il n'osa pas aller dans une autre pièce car il était trempé. Il se demanda soudain si tout cela n'était pas le fruit de son imagination. Long n'avait peut-être jamais habité ici, il pouvait avoir déménagé, ou alors c'était bien lui qu'il devait interviewer... et la fille était sa fille, ou sa femme.

Perturbé par cette pensée, il sursauta lorsque l'objet de ses pensées arriva derrière lui. Au bruit de ses pas, elle avait mis des chaussures il se retourna. Elle avait revêtu un jean confortable et un pull noir moulant, sa silhouette apparut à Edward encore plus jolie qu'auparavant. Les longues mèches brunes avaient été rassemblées en une natte qui pendait sur le coté de son visage fin.

- Monsieur je vous ai apporté quelques vêtements de mon père. Vous êtes trempé et je m'en voudrais de vous laisser repartir ainsi, lui ordonna-t-elle presque, en lui tendant un ensemble de sport gris.

Edward le prit machinalement la remerciant d'un demi-sourire. Il n'avait pas l'intention de repartir. Enfin pas avant d'avoir fait l'interview pour laquelle il était venu.

- Votre père ? Il est là ?

- Non il a dû partir ce matin. Pour son travail. Vous avez une salle d'eau juste en face. Je vous attends au salon mais je n'aurai que peu de temps. Faites vite, s'il vous plait.

Sans ajouter un mot, il suivit la direction indiquée. Les pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête. Elle vivait avec son père. Celui-ci n'était pas là. Il sauta à la conclusion évidente et s'en voulut d'avoir raté de peu l'écrivain mais en échange il avait fait connaissance avec sa fille. Une connaissance sacrément intéressante. Sauf qu'elle le prenait encore pour le plombier. Il grimaça tout en se changeant rapidement. Le pantalon était un peu court mais la carrure du père de la jeune femme était semblable à la sienne. Il vida ses poches et transféra leur contenu dans ses vêtements secs. Il sourit en voyant inscrit sur les vêtements qu'il avait mis les initiales de l'armée anglaise mais il ne sentait pas trop ridicule en sortant de la salle de bains avec ses vêtements d'emprunt. Séchant ses cheveux avec la serviette bleue parfumée qu'elle lui avait donnée, il entra dans le salon. Debout, devant une immense baie vitrée donnant sur la verdure d'un jardin, elle tenait à la main un mug fumant. Souriante, elle s'avança vers lui et lui tendit la main.

- Je ne me suis même pas présentée. Isabella Swan. Il y a du thé bien chaud si vous voulez.

Il saisit la main fine dans la sienne. Un courant de chaleur se transmit tout le long de son bras pour se loger au creux de son ventre. En en éclair il se dit que même une tasse de thé ne pourrait pas le réchauffer aussi vite.

-Edward. Edward Cullen. Je… vous remercie Isabella mais, en fait, je suis encore au café, s'excusa-t-il en répondant instinctivement à son sourire par un autre sourire, mi rieur mi séducteur.

Il n'avait pas lâché sa main. Il ne le pouvait pas et ses yeux verts ne quittaient pas le visage expressif d'Isabella Swan dont la peau se recouvrait peu à peu d'une rougeur irrésistible.

Insidieusement, la même tension que quelques minutes plus tôt dans la cuisine s'installa entre eux. Edward ne savait plus s'il devait céder à ses envies ou reprendre le cours plus sérieux de sa vie. Retrouver ses esprits et lui dire la vérité.

Il était journaliste.

Il avait un travail à faire.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler.

Leurs téléphones sonnèrent quasiment en même temps. Ils éclatèrent de rire.

Ils regardèrent alors qui étaient leur correspondant et le même soupir les anima.

Edward décrocha pour répondre avec une petite grimace, tandis qu'Isabella s'isolait sur la terrasse après un dernier sourire pour parler de son côté.

- Oui Rosalie ?

- Edward tu es arrivé chez Long ?

- Exact.

- Jacob m'a appelée. Il avait déplacé le rendez-vous sans me le dire. Tu ne peux rien faire : Long doit être déjà parti... Jacob est déjà sur le coup. Comme toujours.

Edward ne sut pas à ce moment précis, le sentiment qui était le plus fort, la déception de ne pouvoir réaliser la rencontre de sa vie ou le plaisir d'avoir plus de temps pour connaitre Isabella. Il en voulait à Jacob et en même temps lui était reconnaissant de lui avoir donné l'occasion de venir dans cette maison. Rosalie attendait une réaction. Il devait lui dire quelque chose.

- Bien. Ce n'est que partie remise. Jacob me doit déjà une interview.

- Je sais, c'est pour cela que je lui ai dit que je voulais que tu assistes à l'interview.

Edward s'assis sur le canapé.

- Tu veux que j'y assiste ?

Il était surpris par la réaction de sa rédactrice.

- Oui…c'est égoïste en fait. Je ne le fais pas pour toi. Enfin pas essentiellement. J'en ai marre de cette exclusivité. Un jour Jacob me plantera sur le coup.

- Et je serai là pour reprendre. J'ai compris, rigola Edward. Tu es redoutable Rosalie.

- Comment crois-tu, le yankee que je sois arrivée à la place que j'occupe. Bon jeune homme, bouge-toi rapidement. Tu as rendez-vous à 17h soit dans 15min à l'Éclipse, un bar branché. Tu trouveras ?

- Oui Je connais, un ami bosse là-bas.

- Bien. Jacob n'est pas très content mais il va essayer de t'imposer. File, Edward, et remporte le combat. Long est pas facile. Mais je suis sûre que tu trouveras des arguments pour le convaincre.

Edward sourit. Trouver des arguments. Déjà il arriverait avec son jogging. Et puis il avait réparé son évier et sauver sa fille de la noyade. Enfin presque.

Se moquant de lui-même et de ses pensées il remercia Rosalie et raccrocha.

Isabella Swan était toujours dehors et discutait de façon assez véhémente. Elle semblait en colère. Il attendit patiemment qu'elle eut fini d'user de ses arguments mais celui avec qui elle conversait semblait têtu lui aussi. Elle marchait de long en large, secouant la tête, semblant refuser d'entendre, refuser d'accepter. Son visage se couvrit d'une rougeur équivalente à celle qu'elle avait développée lorsque leurs mains étaient restées liées mais Edward était heureux de ne pas être la cause de cette colère. Elle raccrocha brutalement et jeta le téléphone sur la balancelle de la terrasse. Continuant de marcher de long en large, elle marmonnait et jurait entre ses lèvres. Edward choisit ce moment pour s'approcher.

- Isabella ? dit-il doucement et calmement.

Elle se retourna après un moment, et le regarda comme étonnée de voir un homme près d'elle.

- Oh, Edward…

Ses lèvres s'arrondirent dans un mouvement de surprise et lorsqu'elle prononça pour la première fois son prénom, Edward eut instantanément envie de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle avait souvent l'air de revenir d'un autre monde. Il aimait cela. Beaucoup trop.

- Je dois partir. Je suis attendu ailleurs. Je repasserai plus tard. Pour te rapporter les vêtements, précisa-t-il comme elle semblait surprise.

- Ah… oui bien sûr. Je suis désolée, je te remercie. Je dois partir moi aussi. Je ferai parvenir le paiement à ton patron. Je te le promets.

Edward sourit… imaginant Rosalie recevant un chèque pour acte de plomberie. Il ne sut pas trop comment répondre à cela.

-C'est moi qui te remercie Bella, pour les vêtements…Ce n'est pas la peine de me raccompagner. À bientôt.

Il s'éloigna à reculons fixant encore une fois la silhouette de la jeune femme immobile sur la terrasse. Elle le regardait d'un air songeur. Il se promit de revenir. Très vite.

Cette maison, cette adresse était un des plus beaux lieux de Londres pour lui.

* * *

_Ouais ... (upload après correction ...) _

_A tout à l'heure_

_Kiss_

_Nic Cullen15000_


	5. 17 h - Je reviens te chercher

_**Pour l'instant toujours à l'heure.**_

_**Allez on active un peu.. la suite .**_

_**Bonne lecture**_

_**Et comme toujours : **_

_**Disclaimers : Les personnages fascinants de Twilight appartiennent à Stephanie Meyer je ne fais que le lui emprunter pour la journée...**_

**Acte 5 - 17h - Je reviens te chercher**

_« Le futur n'est autre que du présent qui se précipite à notre rencontre. »Frédéric Dard_

Londres était une grande ville à l'échelle de l'Europe. Pour le jeune américain habitué aux mégapoles comme New York ou Los Angeles, les déplacements étaient agréablement courts. Le taxi le conduisit en quinze minutes à l'Éclipse.

Depuis son arrivée, il se rendait tous les week-ends dans ce pub qui ouvrait tard le soir et offrait en plus d'une ambiance agréable des soirées musicales où se produisaient de jeunes artistes de talent. Et puis il y avait Emmett.

Emmett et Edward se connaissaient depuis l'université. Ils avaient partagé la même chambre pendant 3 ans puis leurs chemins s'étaient séparés**. **C'était la première personne qu'Edward avait contactée le lendemain de son arrivée.

Emmett avait tout abandonné aux States pour « vivre mille vies » comme il disait. Il avait était joueur de base-ball à Chicago puis cow-boy en Argentine, mineur en Pologne, guide touristique au Kenya. Actuellement il était barman à l'Éclipse. Depuis 4 mois et pour le temps qui lui conviendrait.

Il était grand, brun et costaud avec un visage aux traits bien dessinés, toujours souriant. Cela suffisait à attirer autour de lui plus de filles qu'il ne le souhaitait. Comme d'habitude, malgré l'heure «presque matinale »de dix-sept heures, le comptoir du bar était encombré de jeunes femmes et Edward hésita à s'approcher pour saluer Emmett. Celui-ci le repéra de loin et lui fit signe d'avancer.

Ils échangèrent un salut cordial et l'attention des femmes se reporta sur le nouveau venu. Emmett rigola.

- S'il te plait emporte la moitié des filles avec toi… je dois bosser moi, souffla-t-il dans l'oreille de son ami.

- Laisse tomber, je suis venu pour travailler moi aussi. J'ai rendez-vous avec un collègue.

- Un ou une ? Quand est-ce que tu vas sortir t'amuser un peu. Te lier quoi, t'as pas changé toi. À part le boulot et tes bouquins, soupira Emmett, plaisantant à moitié.

- Mesdames cet homme est libre ce soir. Il ne sait pas comment vous le dire. Continua en s'adressant à haute voix aux jeunes femmes.

Edward se pinça l'arête du nez, agacé.

- Boucle-la Em'. Je ne suis pas libre ce soir. Enfin j'espère.

- Oh… le nouveau a tapé dans l'œil d'une belle londonienne, dit une nouvelle voix, dans son dos.

Edward reconnut Jacob, essentiellement au coup « amical » dans le dos, que celui-ci lui avait donné en arrivant.

Il s'accouda au comptoir et regarda Jacob avant de laisser courir rapidement son regard dans la salle cherchant la table où pouvait être installé l'écrivain.

- Peut-être Jake. Mais ça ne te regarde pas. Tu ferais mieux de te préoccuper de Rosalie. Elle ne te portait pas dans son cœur ce matin. Je pense même qu'elle t'aurait volontiers découpé en petits morceaux si tu t'étais retrouvé devant elle.

Jacob se mit à rire à gorge déployée, redressant sa tête en arrière comme si Edward lui faisait une énorme plaisanterie. Encore une fois, les groupies d'Emmett rassemblées autour du bar se félicitèrent d'être venues. Un troisième mâle intéressant, grand baraqué, à la peau mate, était là pour les divertir.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Sur ce coup, elle ne peut rien faire sans moi. J'ai essayé de lui expliquer mais elle ne veut rien entendre. Tu verras toi-même. Emmett ? C'est ca ? Tu nous serviras deux bières et un thé.

Un thé ? Edward secoua la tête.

-Emmett, Jake commande ce qu'il veut. Moi j'ai besoin d'un café. Très chaud et très fort.

-Pas de problème. Je vous apporte cela ça à votre table.

Jake guida alors Edward vers une table placée au fond de la salle, cachée presque derrière le piano de la petite scène. Personne n'y était assis. Personne ne les attendait.

- Pas encore là ?

- Ouais. Bonne déduction Sherlock, je ne l'ai pas caché sous la table notre sujet d'interview, se moqua Jacob, dis-moi donc, tu lances une nouvelle mode ? Le survêt' militaire. Remarque ça te va bien.

- Merci. Vêtement d'emprunt. Ça serait un peu long à t'expliquer, dit Edward en souriant.

Il ne put s'installer face à la porte comme il le souhaitait car Jacob venait de laisser tomber son corps musclé sur la chaise qui craqua sous son poids. Edward aurait voulu surveiller les entrées afin de voir s'il serait capable de mette un visage sur l'écrivain. En pestant encore une fois contre le grand indien qui lui piquait ce qu'il estimait être sa place, il s'assit souplement sur un des deux sièges restants.

- Bon tu sais quoi sur cet écrivain ? attaqua Jake.

- Beaucoup moins que toi apparemment mais beaucoup plus que tu penses. Tu as lu ces bouquins ?

- Évidemment. Et toi ?

- On peut dire ça, soupira Edward. Tu le connais depuis combien de temps ?

Jacob le regarda bizarrement. Il sembla hésiter.

- Bien. Mettons cartes sur table. J'ai accepté de jouer le jeu pour Rosalie. B. déteste les journalistes, déteste parler…en public. Je veux bien essayer aujourd'hui de te présenter, tu risques juste que l'interview tourne court. Je lui en ai parlé mais ca n'a pas été très concluant, continua Jacob en se frottant le cou d'un air gêné. Je l'ai juste mis en colère. Tu dois me promettre de garder son identité secrète. C'est non négociable.

Jacob était terriblement sérieux. Son ton était presque menaçant.

- Pas de problème avec ça. Je respecte son travail. Vraiment. Et je sais me taire. Si tu me dis que c'est indispensable.

- Oui. Même Rosalie ne sait rien et cela la rend malade, sourit soudain Jake, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je te fais confiance. Ne me le fais pas regretter.

- Concernant cet auteur… ou même le boulot en général il y a un truc qui s'appelle l'éthique, tu connais ?

Jacob rigola et secoua la tête.

- Ce que tu ne comprends pas, c'est que pour moi ce n'est pas une question d'éthique. C'est bien plus que ça. On se connait depuis le jardin d'enfant.

Edward sembla un peu perdu.

- Qui ? De qui parles-tu ?

- De B. De Long.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent. Edward comprenait soudain que toutes ses idées et hypothèses personnelles s'effondraient.

- Il a ton âge ? Notre âge ? Mais… il a publié très jeune alors…

Et « IL », ne pouvait pas être le père d'Isabella Swan.

Son frère ?

Son mari ? Il s'assombrit, alors que cette nouvelle possibilité lui traversait l'esprit. Il revit en pensée, les mains de la jeune femme et ne revit aucune bague. Ce qui ne signifiait malheureusement rien de nos jours.

- 23 mois de moins que moi. C'est presque, un bébé ! Ça a l'air de te surprendre Edward ? reprit la voix de Jacob qui fit revenir Edward de ses pensées.

Plutôt. Oui.

- Son écriture est d'une maturité surprenante, tous les critiques s'accordent à le dire. J'ai moi-même depuis longtemps pensé que ses deux romans étaient le fruit d'une longue vie de réflexions. C'est donc surprenant.

- Alors, je peux te dire que B. n'a pas fini de te surprendre, lâcha Jacob sur un ton moqueur.

Emmett arriva avec les trois consommations commandées et s'assit sans façon à leur table, s'installa sur la chaise libre.

- Edward tu nous présentes ?

Il jaugea du coin de l'œil celui qui avait une carrure équivalente à la sienne.

- Bien sûr, Emmett voici un collègue du mag, Jacob Black. Il est du même coin que nous...Jacob, Emmett Mac Carthy est mon meilleur ami. Nous nous connaissons depuis l'université.

Ils échangèrent une poignée de mains cordiale, peut-être légèrement teintée d'un parfum de bras de fer... mais ils semblèrent s'entendre.

Edward se retourna encore une fois vers l'entrée et son geste fut surpris par les deux hommes.

- Tu attends ta belle, Ed ? Alors blonde ? Brune ? Rousse ? Sais-tu, Jacob...qu'Edward n'a aucune préférence ? questionna Emmett.

- Non. S'il te plait Emmett, soupira Edward.

Il sentait que son ami allait laisser échapper sa vie privée.

- Emmett, si tu continues, j'ai plein de choses à raconter à ces dames qui t'attendent près du bar. Laisse-moi bosser !

Emmett se leva et tapa dans le dos de son ami. Encore un coup dans le dos. Après l'exposition au froid du sol trempé et les maltraitances de ces deux gamins, Edward pensa qu'il aurait de la chance s'il n'avait pas le dos en compote le lendemain. Sa seule chance serait que Bella accepte de lui faire un massage pour le soulager. Imaginant les mains blanches et tièdes de la jeune femme tentant de dénouer ces pauvres muscles endoloris, il ne put empêcher un sourire rêveur s'installer sur son visage.

- Reviens avec nous Ed ! Je te fiche la paix, promis, si tu promets de me présenter à ta belle, celle qui te fait sourire ainsi mérite d'être avertie de tes défauts.

- Ok, si tu disparais immédiatement et si elle le souhaite, je me déciderai à t'inviter à mon mariage pour que tu puisses enfin la voir. File Emmett !

Edward ne plaisantait qu'à moitié mais il se demandait pourquoi le mot mariage avait franchi ses lèvres. Emmett recula en le regardant étonné et un sourire moqueur se plaqua lentement sur son visage.

- Ta londonienne t'a vraiment accroché. J'envoie de suite un message à Jasper qu'il prévoit une permission et un smoking pour ton mariage.

Il recula rapidement pour éviter le verre d'eau qu'Edward lui jetait au visage. Il bouscula involontairement la jeune femme qui se trouvait derrière lui et se retourna rapidement pour la rattraper. Elle avait été légèrement éclaboussée par le verre d'Edward mais le bras solide du barman la retint alors qu'elle regardait son agresseur.

Edward posa ses yeux verts sur celle dont le pull noir avait été mouillé. Il déglutit péniblement tout en se levant pour l'accueillir, ainsi que Jacob.

Ce dernier s'avança vers elle et effleura sa joue d'un baiser amical tandis qu'il repoussait Emmett pour passer un bras possessif autour de la taille de la jeune femme brune.

- Edward je te présente mon amie, Bella. Voici Edward Cullen, mon collègue journaliste. Celui dont je t'ai parlé tout à l'heure au téléphone. Et son ami Emmett. L'un t'arrose, l'autre te marche dessus mais normalement ils sont plutôt gentils.

* * *

_Bon ok tout le monde la sentait venir ... ;) _

_A tout à l'heure Rv vers 18 h _

_Kiss_

_PS : chapitre uploadé après relecture par ma béta ..LifeChrys_

_Nic Cullen15000_


	6. 18h - Que serai-je sans toi ?

_**Oups de retour ... **_

_**Bonne lecture**_

_**Et comme toujours**_

_**Disclaimers : Les personnages fascinants de Twilight appartiennent à Stephanie Meyer je ne fais que le lui emprunter pour la journée...**_

**Acte 6 - 18 h – Que serais-je sans toi ?**

_« Ecrire, c'est d'abord ne pas être vu. »_

Bella Swan s'arrêta de penser. Toutes les réflexions qui la tracassaient depuis qu'elle avait quitté sa maison. Toute l'attention qu'elle avait accordée à cet homme si troublant au lieu de se consacrer au problème qui l'attendait avec Jacob était caduque. Les deux étaient devant elle.

En un instant, alors qu'il se levait, elle revit le jeune homme trempé et séduisant, sous son évier. Celui qui n'avait pas l'allure d'un plombier mais qui l'avait aidé. Celui qui avait abaissé en quelques minutes, toutes les barrières qu'elle avait érigées autour d'elle et qui aurait pu l'embrasser. Celui qui avait fait bouillir son sang et rendu indispensable une douche froide pour qu'elle reprenne ses esprits.

Cet homme aux magnifiques yeux verts la hantait pendant qu'elle était dans sa voiture pour rejoindre Jake, et il se trouvait maintenant devant elle et s'approchait du même pas élégant que celui qu'elle avait remarqué quelques heures plus tôt.

Vaguement consciente du bras de Jake autour de sa taille, Bella saisit cependant la main qu'Edward lui tendait et s'avança vers lui. Elle se demandait ce qu'il faisait là.

- Isabella, je ne pensais pas te revoir si tôt, commença-t-il de cette voix veloutée qui troubla instantanément ses pensées.

- Edward…je…

Décontenancée elle interrogea Jake du regard. Celui-ci ne l'aida pas, il était en train de fixer Edward Cullen d'un air interrogateur. Bella fronça les sourcils en comprenant enfin ce que Jake venait de dire.

Edward Cullen était un collègue. Il venait pour l'interview. Elle devait réfléchir vite. Prendre une décision. Lorsque Jacob lui avait présenté sa demande au téléphone, il était hors de question pour elle de s'exposer plus qu'elle ne l'avait fait jusqu'à ce jour. Elle ne voulait pas, n'était pas prête à changer sa vie. Mais Edward était venu chez elle.

Elle soupira et ses doigts se crispèrent sur ceux qui la maintenaient prisonnière. Son contact était électrisant et stimulant. Il lui semblait qu'il la soutenait, l'aidait par ce seul lien. Elle plongea dans les yeux émeraude qui la fixaient. Elle chercha dans ce regard une réponse à sa question.

Mais elle vit que lui-même attendait. Elle savait qu'elle lui devait la vérité.

- Je… Tu as été vraiment efficace ce matin mais quelque chose me disait que tu n'étais pas ce que je croyais, finit-elle par reconnaitre avec une petite grimace de moquerie envers elle-même.

Il lui lança un sourire taquin et Bella sentit qu'elle devait s'asseoir très vite car ce sourire se logea dans son ventre et y créa une boule de chaleur qui irradiait et lui coupait toute énergie. Elle s'avança vers une chaise.

- Je n'ai jamais prétendu être cela, Isabella, c'est toi qui as insisté en réclamant mon aide, répondit-il en la guidant vers leur table, posant une main juste derrière son dos sans toutefois la toucher réellement, comme s'il craignait de s'approcher trop d'elle. Elle sentait la chaleur émanant de cette main aussi bien que si elle avait été posée directement sur la peau de ses reins.

Il semblait que, comme elle, Edward ait oublié la présence d'Emmett et de Jake.

- Bella... je préfère Bella, dit-elle machinalement.

Jacob intervint alors et fit éclater la bulle qui les entourait.

- Oui B. a toujours préféré qu'on l'appelle Bella…Il n'y a que moi je pense à l'appeler B. n'est ce pas mon chaton ?

La voix de Jacob s'interposa entre eux. Bella vit Edward frissonner et le regard brûlant la quitta un instant pour regarder brièvement Jacob avant de revenir sur elle, différent. Sidéré. Perdu. Puis elle vit une lueur de compréhension dans les yeux d'Edward.

- B. ? dit-il doucement.

Elle hocha la tête. Il savait maintenant.

Ils étaient deux journalistes à savoir et cela lui était indifférent. Curieusement elle avait autant confiance en Edward qu'en Jacob.

La douce chaleur emplit son ventre. Le secret et la peur qui lui pesaient depuis toutes ces années se firent plus légers.

- Oui B. comme Bella ou B. Long, acquiesça-t-elle, pour lui, comme elle.

* * *

_A tout à l'heure..._

_Kiss_

_Nic Cullen15000_

_(upload après correction)_


	7. 19h - La fille de papier

_**Parenthèse littéraire ... (chapitre entièrement revu à l'aide de LifeChrys...Merci pour ce moment ensemble ) **_

_**Bonne lecture**_

_**Et comme toujours**_

_**Disclaimers : Les personnages fascinants de Twilight appartiennent à Stephanie Meyer je ne fais que le lui emprunter pour la journée...**_

**Acte 7 - 19 h – La fille de papier**

_« __Ecrire__ est __semblable__ à __respirer__. »_ José Carlos Llop

Si on m'avait dit ce matin que j'allais rencontrer l'auteur le plus secret de ces dernières années au Bar l'Eclipse pour parler de la sortie de son nouveau roman, je me serais davantage préparé à la surprise.

B. Long, oui vous ne rêvez pas, l'auteur discret et mystérieux, nous a fait l'honneur de nous accorder une interview exclusive. L'écrivain a répondu avec sincérité à toutes nos questions.

**Vous souvenez-vous de quand datent vos premiers écrits ?**

Oui… mais ne me demandez pas ce qu'ils sont devenus… Sûrement du vieux papier rongé par les rats. J'ai toujours écrit. Je ne souviens pas à quel moment j'ai rédigé mes premiers textes mais mon père garde et montre avec (trop) de fierté des photos de sa petite fille allongée à plat ventre sur la pelouse du jardin en train d'écrire en tirant la langue.

L'écriture fait partie de moi. Les mots sortent de mon clavier, d'un carnet ou simplement se forment devant mes yeux sans que j'aie conscience de les noter. L'écriture est semblable à l'air que vous respirez. Vitale.

**Vos deux premiers romans sont des romans historiques. Pourquoi choisir cette façon d'aborder des thèmes qui pourtant sont actuels? ** **Regrettez-vous notre époque au point de vouloir recréer un passé dans lequel vous auriez pu vivre ?**

Vous me demandez en fait si je vis réellement dans le 21ème siècle. Je ne sais pas. Je suis venue vous rejoindre avec un vieux pick-up... Mais pas de chevaux sauvages ou de calèche… Désolée de vous décevoir.

« La Tour de Londres », mon premier roman, est inspiré de la longue histoire de ce monument. À la fois prison et palais, il y a de quoi raconter, non ?

Tout le monde ici connaît Anne Boleyn, reine déchue qui y a expiré son dernier souffle. Mais on sait moins que de fiers Highlanders y ont été enfermés avant de subir la torture et de partir eux aussi, dignement ou non vers la mort. Parler d'eux. Faire revivre le passé. C'est ce qui m'intéresse. Ce qui me fait vibrer.

J'ai besoin de la richesse du passé, j'ai besoin de toucher les vieilles pierres, de marcher dans les pas de ces générations qui se sont succédées. Les lieux anciens comme La Tour de Londres m'obligent à honorer ceux qui sont passés par là avant moi, ceux qui ont vu ce même paysage, touchés ces mêmes murs froids… Reine, rebelle écossais ou simple servante, je dois pouvoir témoigner de leur vie, de leur motivation et de leur souffrance. Ils me semblent parfois qu'ils s'expriment à travers moi. Le temps n'a plus d'importance. Je suis le lien entre eux et le lecteur. Un livre n'existe que s'il est lu et partagé.

**Où avez-vous décidé de nous emmener dans votre nouveau livre ? **

Après un premier livre sur l'histoire sordide et passionnante de Londres et de sa Tour, mon second roman suit un village d'Irlandais du début 20ème siècle. Ils m'ont entraînée de l'autre côté de l'océan, à New-York, où ils ont bâti la ville que vous connaissez aujourd'hui, presque construite entièrement de leurs mains. J'ai quitté le vieux continent pour m'attaquer au mythe du rêve américain.

Le sujet du troisième livre s'est donc imposé à moi.

C'est encore un roman historique, mais ne vous moquez pas de moi, il se passe dans un lieu où je n'ai encore jamais mis les pieds… cela reste du domaine du rêve... Le rêve de nombreux Anglais d'ailleurs… Je me suis intéressée à la naissance d'une ville dont le vrai nom d'origine est « El Pueblo de Nuestra Señora la Reina de Los Ángeles del Río de Porciúncula »*. J'espère que vous autres américains, apprécierez mes efforts pour faire revivre votre petit village devenu une grande ville.

L.A., c'est plus facile et rapide à dire c'est clair !

**Quelle place prend l'écriture dans votre vie ? L'inspiration s'impose-t-elle d'elle-même ?**

Elle me possède et me dévore dès que le processus d'écriture est enclenché. Je dois faire des efforts pour me libérer de mes personnages qui m'habitent du matin au soir. Parfois les personnages de fictions deviennent si réels qu'ils m'accompagnent partout, ils sont dans mes rêves, s'assoient à ma table dès le petit déjeuner. Ils sont dans ma voiture quand je vais faire mes courses. Leurs bonheurs, leurs doutes et leurs souffrances restent avec moi longtemps, parfois bien après le point final du roman. C'est à la fois… grisant et perturbant.

L'inspiration ne se commande pas. C'est processus naturel. Il ne peut être forcé. Écrire un livre ce n'est pas comme fabriquer une voiture ou remplir des barils de lessive **

**Pourquoi choisir de nous dire qui vous êtes maintenant, de vous révéler enfin au grand jour ? **

Je ne me cacherai plus derrière un pseudo, derrière le nom emprunté à ma grand-mère. Je vais me contenter de celui que mes parents m'ont donné il y a 26 ans. Ce personnage entouré de mystères, entretenu par les médias, se dévoile à vous aujourd'hui, il a pourtant était une partie de ce que je suis. Je crois que j'ai grandi et que je suis prête à ne plus fuir ceux qui aiment mon travail. Pourquoi maintenant ? Il faut bien se décider un jour, et je pense qu'il est temps d'admettre que grandir signifie prendre des risques et faire confiance.

Mais j'aurai toujours autant envie de donner un bon coup de poing - et je m'entraîne pour cela - à tous ces soi-disant journalistes que j'ai vus avec leurs appareils plantés devant l'immeuble de mon éditrice, pendant des heures, dans l'espoir de me voir. C'est cela que je ne souhaite pas vivre. Ce harcèlement inutile. Je n'aurai pas le choix après cette interview je pense ? Ça devrait leur passer assez vite… enfin je l'espère.

J'ai du mal à réaliser l'intérêt du public, des lecteurs qui me sont fidèles, pour ce que je suis, pour ma vie. Je ne "suis" pas mes livres. Personne ne peut prétendre savoir qui je suis. Moi-même parfois je ne me reconnais pas. J'espère juste ne pas décevoir mes lecteurs à chaque fois que je leur confie une de mes créations.

Je ne suis pas celle que vous croyez… Je suis juste une jeune femme qui écrit car je n'ai pas d'autre alternative. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, l'écriture m'est indispensable.

Après cette heure magique que nous avons partagée avec elle, dans l'ambiance agréable de ce pub londonien, Bella Swan, alias B. Long nous quitte. Nous suivons du regard son élégante silhouette se faufiler parmi les anonymes, ombre discrète, mais empreinte d'une volonté à toute épreuve.

Propos recueillis par J. Black et E. Cullen.

*"Le Village de Notre Dame des Anges du fleuve de la Porcioncule", est devenu Los Angeles, L.A. pour les intimes. Le village est fondé par les missionnaires Espagnols en 1781, sur un territoire indien. Le nom de la ville a raccourci pendant que la ville s'est développée. Le fleuve Porcioncula est devenu "Los Angeles River".

**Ndla Phrase « empruntée » à G. Musso – la fille de Papier.

* * *

_Ca c'est un chapitre pour moi._

_Lol ..il n' intéresse personne ..tant pis... Rendez vers 21 h... Dit la fille qui a pourrit votre dimanche de petits RV ..._

_Kiss_

_Nic Cullen 15000_


	8. 21 h - Parce que je t'aime

_**Bientot la fin ...**_

_**Bonne lecture**_

_**Et comme toujours**_

_**Disclaimers : Les personnages fascinants de Twilight appartiennent à Stephanie Meyer je ne fais que le lui emprunter pour la journée...**_

**Acte 8 - 21 h - Parce que je t'aime**

_« Tu seras aimé le jour où tu pourras montrer tes faiblesses sans que l'autre s'en serve pour augmenter sa force » Cesare Pavese_

Il était presque vingt et une heures. Bella savait qu'il allait venir. Edward le lui avait promis. Depuis trois semaines ils se rencontraient tous les jours, le soir ou même la journée dès que leur emploi du temps le leur permettait. Du coté de Bella Swan, la révélation de son identité avait provoqué des tempêtes et il lui avait fallu tout le courage et la force qu'elle puisait en elle et dans la confiance qu'Edward, pour faire face. Les articles dithyrambiques émaillaient la presse écrite et télévisée en Angleterre mais aussi aux U.S.A.

La couverture imprévue de Vanity Fair avait été le point de départ de cette folie que Bella gérait au jour le jour en assurant pour la première fois en personne la promotion de son dernier roman, « L.A. la ville de tous les rêves ».

Chrys Masen, son éditrice et agent ne se tenait plus de joie. Il était amusant de voir cette femme d'une cinquantaine d'année, d'allure respectable, danser de joie en voyant les retombées de cette interview. Chrys avait sauté au cou d'Edward quand Bella le lui avait présenté. Pour elle, il était le Dieu, le miracle qui avait dessillé les yeux de son timide poulain. Edward avait gardé son éternel sourire craquant et son allure nonchalante avec elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme et ils avaient eu ensuite tous les deux une vraie conversation professionnelle.

Ils avaient planifié ensemble l'avenir d'écrivain de Bella Swan Long. Celle-ci s'étonnait encore de ne pas s'être indignée de cela : elle se souvenait de ce qui était important : Edward était assis en face d'elle, le soleil jouait dans ses cheveux cuivrés et elle caressait machinalement une de ses mains sur la table, en l'écoutant, tandis qu'elle sentait son autre main posée sagement, un peu trop sagement, sur son genou.

Il n'avait pas fait beaucoup plus que cela depuis ce jour-là. À son grand regret.

Les deux jeunes gens apprenaient à se connaitre et tentaient de ne pas brûler les étapes. Dès le premier soir, après l'interview, Edward était venu la retrouver chez elle, lui tendant en souriant, un sac contenant le survêtement de son père, et en gardant dans l'autre main le repas chinois qu'il avait commandé pour eux. Ce fut la première de leurs soirées. Intime, prudente et tendre.

Ils avaient commencé par mettre cartes sur table : Bella n'était pas prête à une relation…enfin pas tout de suite, et Edward avait avoué la fascination que les livres de Long exerçait sur lui depuis des années, ainsi que l'auteur «virtuel » que son imagination avait créé.

Ils avaient besoin de temps et de se connaitre réellement. Il leur fallait passer outre la frontière du désir et des rêves, pour voir ce qui pouvait résulter de leur histoire.

Mais ce soir-là, en attendant son ami, Bella savait qu'elle était prête à agir. À force de le voir et de le toucher, à force de jouer avec le feu de son désir, elle avait atteint une limite. Edward Cullen devrait être prêt lui aussi à subir les conséquences de ses regards sombres, de ses légers attouchements, tièdes et brulants à la fois, de ses sourires troublants.

Elle vérifia son allure dans le miroir. Elle avait réussi à discipliner ses longs cheveux bruns qui, pour l'instant, encadraient son visage en de belles vagues souples. Il lui sembla que ses yeux brillaient trop et que ses joues avaient déjà une couleur rose qu'elle déplorait. Cependant la robe bleue qu'elle avait choisie lui serait flatteuse. Légère et assez près du corps, dévoilant ses jambes, elle pensa qu'Edward aimerait assez.

Comme surgi par la force de ses pensées, il frappa à la porte. Edward dédaignait l'interphone, elle lui en avait donné le code, mais il n'entrait jamais sans au-préalable signaler son arrivée. Le cœur de Bella battit plus fort dans sa poitrine et elle sentit sa peau frissonner d'anticipation. Elle respira profondément et descendit l'escalier au moment où Edward entrait. Comme à chaque fois qu'il apparaissait devant elle, elle dut retenir l'élan qui la poussait dans ses bras, elle se mordit la lèvre à mi-chemin de l'escalier se tenant à la rampe. Savoir ce qu'elle avait décidé pour leur soirée le rendait encore plus sexy à ses yeux. Comme s'il avait besoin de cela.

Il avait revêtu ce soir, un jean noir moulant qui ne laissait aucune place à l'imagination et dévoilait les cuisses musclées et fermes du jeune américain.

Le polo noir assorti avait le même effet sur les sens de Bella. Et lorsque son regard remonta enfin sur le visage bien dessiné d'Edward, elle vit d'abord les lèvres entrouvertes du jeune homme qui étaient une invitation aux baisers et son souffle se raréfia. Bella croisa alors les prunelles assombries d'Edward Cullen. Elle se demanda alors, pourquoi ils avaient attendus aussi longtemps.

Comme dans un rêve, il monta, les quelques marches qui les séparaient encore.

- Bonsoir Bella, désolé pour le retard mais c'était un peu la folie à la rédaction, commença-t-il de sa voix sensuelle.

Bella n'écoutait pas vraiment, elle se contentait de regarder ses lèvres bouger. Elle avança sa main et la posa sur la nuque d'Edward. Debout devant lui, sur une marche au-dessus de lui, elle avait pour la première fois, les yeux au niveau des siens et lorsque ses doigts touchèrent la peau d'Edward juste à la lisière des cheveux, toujours légèrement trop longs, elle vit clairement le frisson qui le traversait et les prunelles s'assombrir davantage.

Il la saisit par la taille et la pressa légèrement contre lui.

- Bella ? Sais-tu que tu joues un jeu dangereux ?

Elle n'avait pas encore prononcé un mot, laissant courir ses doigts sur la nuque, savourant l'odeur masculine et enivrante qui émanait du creux de son cou où elle enfouit son visage pour la première fois.

- Je ne joue pas Edward. Je fais ce dont j'ai envie depuis un mois. Ce dont tu sembles avoir envie aussi, finit-elle par dire en se blottissant contre celui qui avait changé sa vie en un instant.

Il rit doucement, frottant sa joue sur la sienne avant de l'effleurer de ses lèvres puis, il la souleva en passant un bras sous ses genoux.

- Je crois qu'une petite discussion s'impose ma belle. Tu ne me séduiras pas comme cela. Je t'emmène où ? demanda-t-il taquin.

- Dans ma chambre. Je préfère discuter dans ma chambre si tu as vraiment envie de parler, répondit-elle sans hésiter, une légère rougeur couvrant néanmoins ses joues et sa gorge.

Edward s'exécuta sans rechigner. Il trouva aisément le chemin de sa chambre et la posa doucement sur le lit et sans la lâcher, s'allongea contre elle, replaçant naturellement son menton sur les cheveux de la jeune femme et ses mains sur sa taille fine.

Ils restèrent sans rien dire, savourant cet instant précieux ; sachant l'un et l'autre que cette attente serait la dernière. Le chemin parcouru ensemble avait été à la fois long et bref. Mais il ne faisait que commencer.

- Edward...souffla Bella, la joue posée sur le cœur de celui qui avait pris tant de place. Edward, tu te souviens de ce qu'on avait dit ce premier soir ?

- Je n'oublie rien…tu as dit : j'ai besoin de connaitre celui qui m'a dévoilée, et je t'ai répondu que je serais là dès que tu serais prête.

Sa mémoire était fidele.

- Bella, reprit-il après quelques secondes, l'auteur de « La Tour » était juste le lien qui m'a a mené vers toi. C'est toi, Isabella Swan, toi qui m'as pris par le bras pour me faire entrer chez toi, c'est …toi que j'aime. J'étais prêt à attendre longtemps… si c'était ce qui te convenait mais j'avoue que ce soir est... une date qui me va parfaitement et…

Il avait commencé à parler d'un ton grave et sérieux, sa voix résonnait contre l'oreille de Bella mais lorsqu'il devint soudain taquin sur les derniers mots, elle sentit le sourire se former sur ses lèvres avant de le voir.

Il commença à bouger lentement sa main le long de son ventre à travers le tissu fin de la robe bleue et la boule de désir qui s'était formée bien avant son arrivée, commença à irradier lentement dans le corps de Bella. Il parsema lentement quelques baisers sur le haut de son crane et sur son front.

- Bella si tu ne changes pas d'avis immédiatement, il sera trop tard dans quelques secondes...

En même temps, d'un geste souple, il renversa leur position, l'allongea sur le dos et se plaça au-dessus d'elle, se soutenant sur ses coudes pour ne pas l'écraser de son poids. Elle se sentait délicieusement bien, envahie de sa présence, de son odeur et prisonnière, enfin, sous son corps.

Pour toute réponse elle avança son visage et après l'avoir regardé quelques secondes, elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Le reste du monde disparut lorsqu'il gémit et prit le contrôle de la situation, s'insinuant entre les lèvres offertes et possessives à la fois.

Après de longues minutes, il lâcha sa bouche à regret et recula un peu pour qu'ils reprennent leur souffle. Il posa son front sur le sien et effleura une fois encore, les lèvres rougies de Bella.

- Je t'aime, souffla-t-il alors tout contre sa peau.

Elle ferma les yeux une seconde, laissant le temps à son cœur de reprendre un rythme normal...puis frotta doucement sa joue contre la sienne, cherchant à apaiser les tremblements de son corps. Il vibrait encore de la caresse de ses lèvres. Elle se sentait brûler de désir mais aussi surtout, de cette émotion qui la submergeait et menaçait de la faire exploser.

L'amour et le désir se confondaient pour ne plus faire qu'un. Elle voulait se fondre en lui, le sentir en elle. Etre à lui.

Elle embrassa la peau tendre de son cou du bout de ses lèvres, remonta vers la joue rugueuse du jeune homme.

- Tu ne peux pas m'aimer autant que moi je t'aime, glissa-t-elle à sont tour, en reposant une fois encore ses lèvres sur les siennes, dont elle ne pouvait se passer.

Elle sentit Edward suspendre son souffle une seconde…

Ensuite ils perdirent tous les deux le fil de leur conversation.

Lentement et avec une tendresse qui dominait leur passion, ils s'enlevèrent un à un les vêtements qui séparaient encore leurs corps.

Les mains d'Edward errèrent longuement, trop longtemps sur les hanches, le ventre et la poitrine de Bella. Elle soupirait de désir, cherchant l'apaisement en arquant son corps brûlant contre celui d'Edward qu'elle parcourait fiévreusement. Soudain, il se glissa entre ses cuisses et la pénétra lentement, fermant les yeux sous le plaisir qui le submerger. Il s'immobilisa, se sentant au bord de l'abîme tant la pression de son corps tout autour de lui le ravissait. Il craignait de se laisser aller et de prendre rapidement, trop rapidement le plaisir qu'il sentait monter en lui.

Elle ondula son bassin sensuellement, réclamant plus, et Edward s'anima alors. De longs mouvements de bassins réguliers et profonds le poussait en elle tandis qu'elle haletait, joignant son souffle troublé au sien. Ils joignirent leurs bouches pour boire l'un à l'autre, pour chercher un réconfort, un apaisement que leurs corps n'avaient pas encore. Pour trouver en l'autre la preuve qu'ils ne rêvaient pas cet instant parfait.

Il referma ses mains sur son visage, de chaque coté de sa tête, emprisonnant Bella dans son regard, la suppliant silencieusement de lui accorder le refuge qu'il cherchait en vain depuis des années. Pour toute réponse elle crispa ses doigts sur sa nuque et répondit à sa prière criant presque dans son plaisir.

- Oui Edward... oui... Toujours !

Elle arqua son corps encore une fois vers le sien en le sentant trembler contre elle à ses mots, tandis qu'il poussait une dernière fois profondément en elle. Il souffla son nom en une litanie sans fin tandis que la fièvre de son plaisir le faisait exploser en même temps qu'elle se crispait autour de lui.

- Bella, ma Bella, Bella...

Le silence emplit la pièce, à peine troublé par le bruit de leurs respirations hachées.

Blottis l'un contre l'autre, les deux amants, qui s'étaient cherchés chacun à leur manière de chaque coté de l'océan, savouraient la première de leurs nombreuses nuits de plaisir en se chuchotant à l'oreille les secrets qu'ils leur restaient à découvrir.

Ils avaient toute la vie pour cela.

* * *

_Eh Gagné Edward comme toujours..._

_Mais il reste encore un petit RV à 22 heures si vous le voulez bien _

_Kiss_

_Nic Cullen15000 fanfictionneuse légèrement barjot. (chapitre uploadé après correction par ma gentil béta LifeChrys)_


	9. 22h - Et après ?

_**En guise d'épilogue ...**_

_**Bonne lecture **_

_**(chapitre corrigé par ma beta ..LifeChrys..mais des coquilles peuvent subsister...veuillez nous pardonner) **_

_**Et comme toujours**_

_**Disclaimers : Les personnages fascinants de Twilight appartiennent à Stephanie Meyer je ne fais que le lui emprunter pour la journée...**_

* * *

**Acte 9 - 22 h – Et après.**

_« Le premier amour est toujours le dernier » Tahar ben Jelloun_

_**Quelques années plus tard : **_

Carlie alluma sa tablette et se connecta aussitôt à son profil. Elle regarda rapidement qui était en ligne. Il n'était pas là. Pas encore, cela ne saurait tarder, ils avaient rendez-vous et il était toujours à l'heure.

Elle regarda en attendant par la fenêtre ouverte, s'appuyant sur le rebord. En ce 6 octobre, il faisait encore très bon chez elle. Se levant rapidement, saisissant sa tablette, elle sortit sur la véranda. La douceur de la brise marine de fin d'après-midi la rafraîchit. Elle s'assit sur le bord laissant ces longues jambes pendre dans le vide. Son père aurait sûrement fait une remarque s'il avait été là. Mais ses parents étaient encore en ville. Ils étaient soi-disant partis faire des courses. Un dimanche après-midi. Jour de son anniversaire.

Elle secoua la tête, riant aux gamineries de ses parents. Elle avait aujourd'hui 19 ans mais ils faisaient toujours comme si elle était une petite fille. Carlie savait qu'ils lui préparaient une fête pour son anniversaire. Elle haussa les épaules et ses longues mèches rousses étincelèrent dans le soleil. Elle soupira. Ce sera sûrement bien. Ses amis de l'université seraient là, ainsi que ceux de ses parents. Tante Alice et oncle Jasper, Jacob passerait sans doute aussi, elle savait qu'il était en ville, elle espérait qu'il traînerait avec lui, son frère Alec. À vingt-deux ans, le fils ainé de la famille Cullen passait son temps entre Londres et L.A., sous la coupe de son mentor Jacob Black. Un journaliste de plus dans la famille.

Mais il lui manquerait l'essentiel ce soir pour son anniversaire.

Carlie regarda encore une fois sa tablette. Il était en ligne. Enfin !

Bobby établit la conversation vocale immédiatement. Sa voix veloutée et rieuse retentit aux oreilles de la jeune fille qui frissonna comme s'il avait été tout près d'elle, comme si elle pouvait sentir son souffle par-dessus son épaule...

- Hello l'Américaine ? Tu ne te sens pas trop vieille aujourd'hui ?

- Boucle-la l'Anglais, tu es plus vieux que moi ! Alors toujours aussi triste le temps londonien en Octobre ?

- On peut le dire… T'es seule ?

- Seule oui, puisque t'as pas pu quitter ta maman. Comment va Rosalie ?

Elle savait que Rosalie venait de vivre un moment difficile et que son fils ainé, 23 ans restait près d'elle pour l'assister et la rassurer. Bobby Mac Carthy avait pris la succession de son père à la tête des cinq pubs londoniens qu'Emmett avait acquis et était trop occupé pour prendre l'avion afin de fêter l'anniversaire de son amie. Carlie ne lui en voulait pas. Pas vraiment. Ils ne s'étaient rien promis. Rien dit. Pas encore.

- Elle est plus en forme que papa. J'ai l'impression qu'il va faire un infarctus tellement il s'inquiète. Les médecins ont pourtant dit que l'opération avait été efficace, qu'elle ne risquait pas de rechute, à priori le cancer avait été détecté très tôt. Parlons plutôt de toi. T'es prête pour ce soir ? Je suis sûr qu'oncle Edward et Tante Bella ont prévu un truc un peu bizarre pour toi.

Bobby les appelait oncle et tante. Mais il n'était pas son cousin. Elle en était consciente et très heureuse. Elle aurait tant voulu qu'il en soit de même pour lui.

- Je leur fais confiance. Ils ne sont jamais à court d'imagination. J'ai les parents les plus dingues de la Terre.

Carlie l'entendit presque sourire de l'autre coté de l'océan. Ils parlèrent ainsi à bâtons rompus pendant plus d'une heure. Le soleil se couchait peu à peu sur l'horizon. Elle calcula que pour son ami c'était à peine, la nuit. Cela lui pesait, comme le silence troublé qui s'installait entre eux soudain.

- Ma belle, je dois te laisser, j'ai un rendez-vous important. Je te revois bientôt.

Encore une fois les mots la caressèrent et elle ferma les yeux l'imaginant près d'elle. Sa haute et large silhouette la dominant et la protégeant malgré la haute taille qu'elle avait héritée de son père.

Sa mère lui disait souvent que son imagination l'emmènerait très loin...comme elle. Bella avait été emmenée, droit dans les bras d'Edward ! Carlie voulait bien trouver un asile aussi fiable et agréable. Son asile, son refuge à elle.

-Bien sûr. À bientôt…répondit-elle enfin.

Ils cliquèrent en même temps sans s'éterniser sur des adieux. Ils détestaient cela tous les deux et en presque dix ans de communications sur le net, ils savaient que ce dur moment des séparations ne leur valaient rien. Lorsque les parents de la jeune fille s'étaient décidés à quitter avec regret leur vie londonienne pour s'installer aux States, leur petite fille de 11 ans avait suivi bien entendu, mais en « perdant son presque frère ainé » resté en Angleterre. Ils se revoyaient souvent mais les sentiments de la jeune fille avaient évolué.

Se retrouvant seule, le soir de son anniversaire, désorientée, Carlie laissa ses chaussures sur le sol de la véranda et partit marcher sur le sable encore tiède bien que l'obscurité s'installât peu à peu.

Son téléphone sonna et elle reçut un bref message de son père l'informant qu'ils seraient de retour tard. La jeune fille se sentait seule, mélancolique mais si ses parents ne venaient pas, ils avaient sûrement une raison. Elle aurait dû remonter dans la maison et s'habiller pour recevoir les probables invités. Mais, elle secoua la tête et continua à marcher à la lisière entre la plage et l'océan dont les vaguelettes venaient mourir sur ses pieds, effaçant la trace de ses pas dans le sable.

Il était tard, il faisait nuit...Carlie savait qu'elle devait rentrer, elle se retourna et vit au loin dans l'obscurité, une ombre. Une personne marchait lentement sur la plage à sa rencontre.

Elle sourit lorsque la longue silhouette, dont les cheveux blonds luisaient dans le crépuscule, lui ouvrit les bras. Elle vit au loin sa maison illuminée et entendit vaguement les bribes de phrases des invités portées par le vent. Mais seul, importait cet homme et elle courut vers Bob. Il était venu.

Un pied devant l'autre, rapidement, des pas dans le sable humide, vont enfin se rejoindre. Éternellement. L'histoire peut recommencer. Aujourd'hui ou demain, peu importe.

Plus de vingt ans après. D'autres personnes. D'autres lieux.

Un éternel recommencement…

**FIN **

* * *

_Bonne nuit à toutes... et pour mon chaton : _

_"REMEMBER _

_Life is short,_

_break the rules(they were made to be broken)_

_Forgive quickly,_

_kiss slowly_

_Love truly,_

_laugh uncontrollably_

_And never regret anything that makes you smile_

_You are who you are meant to be_

_Dance as if no one's watching_

_Love as if it's all you know,_

_Dream as if you'll live forever,_

_live as if you'll die today" _

_James Dean_

**_Bon anniversaire ..._**

**_ Merci d'être toi ..._**

**_Nic. _**


End file.
